


Insatiable

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom! Shiro, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf! Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: werewolf hunk knots bottom shiro (because bottom shiro is beautiful)





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> (4 of 31)
> 
> Bottom Shiro is beautiful. I fully agree. Bless you.
> 
>  
> 
> [Send 31 Days of Hallowed Ships here.](http://shippingvoltron.tumblr.com/ask)

A moan was wrung from Shiro’s throat as his head was wrenched back. His back arched away from the werewolf behind him. A heavy hand smacked down onto Shiro’s ass, pulling a groan from deep in his chest. He shoved his hips back against the body rocking into him. The couch he was draped over the arm of creaked and slid forward minimally. He could feel every inch of the cock sliding in and out of him. A guttural growl sounded behind Shiro before clawed hands gripped his ass and kneaded his cheeks. Shiro had been attacked upon exiting the bathroom after a long shower. He had been picked up with inhuman strength and dropped over the arm of the couch where his boyfriend proceeded to rip down his loose shorts to fuck him within an inch of his life.

Hunk was insatiable on nights like this.

Chestnut brown eyes traced the scars across Shiro’s back. Hunk dropped his head down to let his tongue do the same, releasing his hold on Shiro’s hair in the process. Shiro dropped his head into his crossed arms with a low moan, rocking his hips back onto Hunk’s now still cock. Another growl fought its way from the werewolf’s throat. Hunk pressed his sharp teeth against the middle of his boyfriend’s back as a warning. Shiro stilled immediately, a soft whimper rising from him.

Suddenly, Hunk snapped his hips forward hard. Shiro gasped out a choked cry, feeling the base of the wolf’s length shove against his rim. He spread his legs wider and arched his back lower, Hunk’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. Hunk’s claws dug into Shiro’s hips as he pulled the other back into his thrusts, determined to get his knot inside that tight heat. The knot caught on Shiro’s rim, causing the man to stutter and gasp, “Knot me, baby. Fill me up.”

With a few more hard shoves, the rounded base finally slipped fully inside. Hunk’s hips sped up involuntarily, mind hazing as his knot grew until it was locked in place. Shiro squeezed down around him, right on the edge of release himself. Hunk ground down against him, groaning as his climaxed rolled through him in waves. Shiro gripped at the couch as the heavy warmth of his boyfriend’s seed flooded into him. A few more times of Hunk humping up against him was all Shiro needed to finally reach his own release, his cum staining the soft fabric beneath him. His hips rolled back onto Hunk, trying to swallow his cock down deeper as it continued to fill his insides.

Gentle hands slid around Shiro’s sides to embrace him from behind. Shiro glanced back and smiled fondly as Hunk pressed himself against him to nuzzle his shoulder. He could feel a light pressure in the area just below and behind his navel. Content, Shiro let his eyes slipped closed for a light nap before Hunk would, inevitably, begin round two.


End file.
